FatherSon talk
by mdizzle
Summary: Jr. wants to save the humans. Godzilla is going to tell him exactly why that idea is bad. Send me your reviews please. I just can't get enough of them.


Me: "Hey everyone, I just found out this category existed so I'm going to do a fic I had in mind ever since I was thirteen. I don't own Godzilla but I wish I did. And in this one Godzilla and Jr. can talk, but only to each other. Hope you enjoy."

4

3

2

Jr. started to make his way out to the beach towards a city that was on fire. And he would've made it out too if he hadn't been caught.

Godzilla tapping his foot and killing a tree at the same time: "Jr. Where do you think you're going?"

Jr. "Busted. Wha…who? Me? I was just going to go for a swim. Yeah that's it. You know maybe get a bite to eat, maybe a couple whales…"

Godzilla: "You're going to try and save that burning down city aren't you?"

Jr: "No."

Godzilla: "Aren't you?!"

Jr.: "No."

Godzilla: "Aren't you?!"

Jr.: "No."

Godzilla: "Aren't you?!?!?!?!!?!?!"

Jr.: "Yes."

Godzilla: "(sigh) oh Jr. Maybe you would understand better why I don't want you saving those humans if I showed you with this slide projector."

He then pulls out a giant slide projector for his size.

Jr.: "Dad that's a really big slide projector."

Godzilla: "Yes I know."

Jr.: "Where'd you get the screen for it?"

Godzilla: "You know those drive through movie theater screens? Well I kind of…sort of…**borrowed** one."

Jr.: "Borrowed one?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?"

Godzilla: "Or twenty."

Jr.: "TWENTY?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Godzilla: "Point is…"

(Click) you then see Godzilla being shot at by the military.

Godzilla: "This is me when I tried to destroy the cities of the humans."

Jr.: "They're trying to blow you up dad."

Godzilla: "yes very good son." (Click) you then see Godzilla partying down with King Kong, and that one Japanese turtle dude (A/N: I don't know his name but he's supposed to have as many movies as Godzilla).

Jr.: "Dad what is that?"

Godzilla: "Um…that shouldn't be there."

Jr.: "Is Kong wearing a giant lamp shade on his head?"

Godzilla: "He got drunk off of that fairy juice stuff!!!!!!!

Jr. couldn't help but laugh at that. Well he then threw away that slide crushing another tree, and pretty soon another picture of Godzilla being attacked by jets this time was replaced.

Godzilla: "And this is me after I saved the entire Earth."

Jr.: "They're **still** trying to blow you up."

Godzilla: "EXACTLY! No matter what side I'm on it's always 'Look its Godzilla lets blow him UP'!!!!!!!!!! So it's just better to let them solve their own problems! If a monster attacks them…well let them fend for themselves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then threw the projector button into another tree. "So what's going to happen to you if try and save them?"

Jr. unsure at the moment: "I'm going…to get…blown up?"

Godzilla: "Very good son! And that is exactly why I can't let you go and save the humans."

Jr. very upset: "But dad…"

Godzilla: "No buts."

Jr.: "But maybe they're…

Godzilla: "Don't want to hear it."

Jr.: "Oh come on…"

Godzilla: "Nope…"

Jr.: "But what if we…"

Godzilla: "Probably won't work whatever it is."

Jr.: "Dad you're being…"

Godzilla: "That's enough young monster! Go to your cave!"

Jr.: "My cave is just two mountains pushed together."

Godzilla: "Where else was I going to find a cave for a growing monster your size?!"

Jr.: "I don't know. Where'd you find yours?"

Godzilla: "I pushed two mountains together now go!"

Later Godzilla stopped by Jr.'s cave.

Godzilla: "Listen Jr., I know you must be pretty mad at me. But keep in mind that we're the only family the other has so I worry about you…AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!"

He was right. Jr. had snuck out to save the humans from the fire and soon arrived.

Jr.: "Well this doesn't seem too bad. All I have to do is create a mini tidal wave with my tail."

And so he did, and sure enough the fire was put out. Everything was wet but it was out. Then Jr. heard tanks coming.

General: "There he is men! Ready!"

Jr. was in shock. His dad was right; they really were going to blow him up.

General: "Aim!"

Oh why didn't he listen to his dad when he had the chance?!

General: "Fire!!"

Jr. was expecting a lot of noise but it never came. He looked to where the tanks were being held back by the people.

Man 1: "You think we're going to let you hurt him after he saved all our lives?!"

Man 2: "Well you thought wrong?!"

General: "But you never act this way with Godzilla!!!!!!"

Man 1: "That's because he destroys like half the city trying to save it! As for Jr. … well Jr. just got everything wet. But point is; he saved us and the city is still in tact!"

This was Jr.'s cue to leave. But meanwhile back on Monster Island, Godzilla was watching the whole thing.

Godzilla: "You know, maybe there's hope for those little guys yet................…but Jr. is SO grounded!"

THE END


End file.
